


Hunters of Hunters

by AliceGold



Series: Vampire: The Masquerade [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cages, Death, Medical Torture, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGold/pseuds/AliceGold
Summary: (Based on the tabletop game me and a group did so expect weridness.)After a ragtag group of vampires go after a crate of Anti-Vampire Weapons they find themselves captured by hunters and must escape before the predators become prey. London Vampires are in more danger then they know and its only time before the storm beginsAlice a War-Torn vetran, Rogan a Larger Teddy bear flirt and Eddie a Investigator.Will edit tags as needed





	Hunters of Hunters

London has always been well-known for its mix of people, the bustling of the day and night remain ever the same as time passes. However it seems something is stirring in the dark await for the perfect time to strike back and reclaim its home. its 20XX and despite all the technology Vampires remain hidden however the last few years have lead to... Complications... Vampire Hunter are beginning to appear staking the streets waiting for the Masquerade to break for even a moment. While they are no trouble to deal with their numbers are slowly growing and a few newer vampires have been killed. For now the Higher Vampires watch in the shadows even more than before, normal hoping its merely a phase the human will tire off as they have before.

**ACT 1**

The start of this tale takes place in The Lamb & Flag Pub, it not fancy but is popular among the humans when they finish work. The stools are dark wood with green cushion and along the walls are pictures of lambs, football teams and old owners of the pub.  
Alice walks into the bar as night descends looking for a easy meal meanwhile Rogan who already drank is trying to pick up a lady at the bar "I'll buy you a drink, your pretty hot stuff" he passes her a pint and gives a little wink to which she slaps him and storms off deeper into the pub. "Terrible way of picking up chicks mate" Alice sits down where the lady had just been picking up the pint, "I swear it use to be easier" Rogan gives a light chuckle while ruffling what's left of his hair. Alice scans the room for a meal focusing on who would taste best while she and Rogan chatted "It was easier back in the day but Elax found you a lot of your 'dates'." Rogan huff a quick 'rude' before he felt a fist grab him by his tank top "Oy mate! you think its cool hitting on my girl like that" a guy yells whilst the lady from before stands behind with a smirk.  
"Mate, she was sat here alone who was I to know she had a fella?" Rogan laughs while Alice just sighs. The guy goes for a punch that leaves Rogan with a small mark; his smile turning dark as he hits the guy back sending him flying across the bar, Rogan get up off his seat and before he can two steps towards the guy and loud thud is heard on the bar. Turning to see the Bartender had hit the bad with his fists "Out now!" he yells firmly. Alice sighs at the lack of a meal but drags Rogan out of the pub (Rogan kicks the guy one more time while he's dragged off)

Now out on the streets of London Rogan hears the sounds of a fight happening down a dark street "See! Rogan this is why w-" "Shush" Rogan commands as he listens to the fight enough to hear 'Vampire!' "We need to move!" Rogan goes running down the dark street enough to see a young vampire on the ground with a hunter looming over him with a pistol. As Alice follows after Rogan she sees the fight are automatically throws a small knife toward the hunter's hand causing him to drop the gun and before he had chance to turn his head Alice is upon his and sinking her teeth into the hunter. Rogan is a little shocked by the event but runs to the injured vampire and helps him up. "Getting taken down by a hunter isn't smart, man" He comments dusting the vampires coat off  
"He... took me by... surprise. That weapon isn't normal" the vampire staggers out while shaking.  
Alice finishing off the hunter drops him and picks up his weapon "Yeah. this is a modified gun. the bullets seem to be meant to take us down. Cant say how though" She examines the bullets and pockets one to research later.

"Indeed, Seems the hunters have gotten their hands on some pretty powerful weapons" A vampire drops from above the street down and addresses the three vampires before looking down to the dead hunter "Hope your cleaning your mess up" he comments while walking closer. "You got ya car Rogan? Bring it around we can burn it later." Alice kicks the hunter and she asks. Rogan walks off to get the car closer to them. "So what your saying Mr. is that these weapons are getting more common" Alice asks with slight worry.  
"Correct. These weapons are giving hunters an edge so i'm trying to locate where these weapons are from. and my names Eddie" Eddie gives a small bow  
"Any leads? Gotta admit i'm not keen on knowing how bad the pain will be from these bullets." Alice gives a small shiver "Yes and no. Someone in the city is selling them tonight but I've not had much luck yet" Eddie sighs as Rogan drives up and throws the body into the truck "So we're going Hunting for jerks"  
"Take it by that our in?" Eddie asks with shock "Of course, Cant let these people get out of hand right Alice?" He smiles at Alice "He's right. however we should leave this street before anyone else turns up. Oy! you" Alice turns to the hurt vampire from before and orders him to go find a place to heal his wounds and he takes off.  
Alice, Eddie and Rogan get in the car and drive to a small street Eddie thinks someone will know something.  
"So you two know each other?" Eddie asks while they drive along the road "Yeah Alice and me go waaay back. we met during a fire, it was a great night!" Rogan smiles at the wheel remembering the embers fondly. "Oh sure... it was great being stuck with the idiot since" Alice smirks jokingly. "I recently moved to England from Canada. So I'm not to knowable of the city yet." Eddie admits. The rest of the drive they talk about locations before arriving in a new part of London

**ACT 2**

The fog setting in for the night.Its a small street where a few shops reside and homeless people are sleeping. They get of out the car and take more of a look around the street a small child is sitting by a bench while a homeless man across the way is struggling to get into his sleeping bag. meanwhile a man with a gun seems to be scouting the area; another hunter?  
"Best not make to much attention. no room for 'anything' in my trunk" Rogan comments eyes floating on the 'hunter?' "Sure... Hey homeless guy!" Alice storms up to the man who finally just got into his bag for the night, he jumps "Y-yes?!" he asks slightly unnerved, "Y'all know anythin about weapons getting sold. I know you people have your ears out for these things" She punches the wall next to the guy while glaring.  
"Does she always act first?" Eddie looks confused at her sudden aggression "Yep. she more kill and talk later gal" "But you can talk if they dead? Eddie muses...  
The homeless man trembles "I have no idea about any of what you said. please leave me alone" he is almost crying as Alice leans over him "Oh really? cause i heard that you heard something... you wouldn't lie now right? you might even get paid" she coldly smirks. The man stares scared before quietly talks "There apparently a guy going on about a dig deal. some club happy something. please just leave me alone its all i know." He flinches as Alice stands up right and she throws a single coin at the man before turning around and walking to wards the two guys "A guy at Happy Stains is making a deal. not sure if it our deal but it's something no?"

"Indeed. though maybe next time lets not scare the homeless for a clue sweetie" Rogan rubs his neck all to use't to Alice's ways of getting info while Eddie gets back into the car. "It worked no? so don't complain" Alice mumbles before getting into the car herself. Rogan sighs and drives them to Happy Stains.  
"So this is your Truck?" Eddie asks Rogan as they travel  
"Yeah, this old things seems some days but it's reliable" Rogan beams with pride and hits the truck gently "What about you Alice?"  
"Huh? I don't drive... Don't trust meh'self. Rogan drives me around or i get a bus" Alice mentions and Eddie laughs "You get the bus? like humans?"  
"Yeah! its easier and besides the last time i drove I...I...it didn't go well" Alice slunk into her seat a little and started out the window.  
"Alice would break the car, but don't worry I can drive us around well enough" Rogan comments trying to prevent tension from Alice affecting them.

They step out of the car and see a line of people trying to get into Happy Stains Nightclub and they get in line wondering how long it'll take to get into the Club. "Wanna play card while we wait?" Alice asks noticing the slow moving lines.

"Sure.." And the 3 vampires play cards while standing up in a line for a nightclub.


End file.
